UnBrEakAbLe
by smj214
Summary: I am not too good in summaries guys, because its my first time, but i will try...Natsume and Mikan are now a couple and they are already celebrating their 6th year anniversary...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… If I do I would certainly put romantic episodes…

Sorry for the wrong grammar and please bear with me it is my first time to write a fanfic. But I hope you will like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day inside the Alice Academy, and our infamous fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga, is happily resting beside our brunette, Mikan Sakura.

**-Flashback-**

Natsume and Mikan first meet each other when they were still 10 years of age. It has been Mikans habit to bump Natsume every morning, and it's already Natsumes routine to peek at Mikans Panties.

"Oi idiot, nice panties, polka dots again… tch" Natsume teases Mikan.

"NATSUME!... YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan who was already angry shouted to Natsume

"What?!!! Me, pervert?" asked Natsume

"Who else… YOU… you always peek at my panties…" Mikan Said

"It is not my fault that I am so clumsy and would always bump into someone, little girl"

"NATSUME… You IDIOT"

**-_Normal Scene-_**

Natsume and Mikan, as we all know were like cats and dog, who keeps on fighting with each other. Who would have thought that Natsume and Mikan wil become a couple?... and now they are celebrating their 6th year anniversary…

"Mikan happy 6th year anniversary…"natsume said

"Natsume… Happy Anniversary too… I thought you already forgot about it..." mikan said with tears in her eyes.

"Mikan, I love you…" Natsume said while putting a necklace in her.

"I love you too Natsume…"Mikan said while crying

Who would have thought that Natsume who was once so cold will become as expressive like this?

_**-Flash Back-**_

**6 years ago**

Fourteen years old Natsume Hyuuga was sitting nervously in the Sakura tree, watched Mikan together with her friends.

Mikan saw Natsume and went to his direction.

"Hi Natsume…" Mikan asked with a cheerful voice

""

"Are you ok?" Mikan who was already worried asked Natsume

""

"It seem you are… Natsume what wrong you are shaking what happening-…" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"MIKAN"

"Did you call me **MIKAN?…"**

"yea" answered Natsume who was still shaking

"why… wha-"

"Mikan I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume asked Mikan with his bangs covering his eyes…

"Wha-… Yes of course I love you too Natsume" Mikan exclaimed while crying.

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly like there was no tomorrow…

* * *

That's it, I am sorry for the wrong grammar I hope you like the first chapter… Please bear with my mistakes because it is my first time to make a fanfic… sorry again but I hope you like it… R&R please 


	2. wHat aRe YoUr Plans!

Thanks to aiyen, mikanredfox and abbygail14 who keeps on supporting me... Thank you guys.

Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter II

Natsume and Mikan are now 20 years of age already, and as we all know that, inside the Alice Academy, when someone reach this age they will be leaving the academy, and in fact 2 weeks from now they are graduating already.

"Natsume what are your plans?" asked Mikan.

"What are you talking about" he answered with a question.

"Plans, you don't know what are they?" asked Mikan again.

"I know, but what specific plans are you talking about idiot." He sarcastically said

"What I mean is your plans after our graduation?" she asked with a rolling eye.

""

"Natsume, are you listening to me?" she said, already annoyed.

"Of course I am… plans…uhmm… nothing." He answered calmly.

"What, you don't have any plans?" asked Mikan who was already disappointed with him, she asked surprised of what he said.

"How about you, what are your plans?" Natsume asked.

"Me, of course, I want to wake a family of my own, where I would take good cre of my kids and my husband." Mikan said with spark in her eyes.

"Tch… don't you have any plans aside from that stupid thing, little girl?"

"Stupid things? You called it a stupidity, how dare you say that?" said Mikan angrily.

"No, what I mean is that, don't you have any good plans or other plans aside from that?" he calmly asked her.

"Nope, I only dreamed to have a happy family." She answered him, now smiling.

"Whatever"

"Nee... Natsume, you have not answered my questions yet, how about you what are your plans. Natsume please tell me, please..."

"I already answered that question."

"No you don't"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you only said you don't have any plans."

"Then that's my answer, my little idiot girl."

"**NATSUME HYUUGA**…" Mikan gave Natsume her one of a kind look… her irresistible puppy dog eye convincing look.

"Okay fine, as what you wish." Answered Natsume who gives-up with her already.

"Then please tell me, Natsume please…"

"uhmm… I want to earn and have lots of money, of course, and I want to find a good job, that's it… are you now contented little girl?"

"What are you going to do with lots of money, are you not contented of what you have?"

"It is none of your business, little girl."

"Yes it is… of course, I am you girlfriend, and because of that it is also my business, you idiot Hyuuga."

"Whatever"

"Then now tell me, what is that money intended for? Don't tell me you are already like Hotaru who is addicted of money? "

"Of course it is for my luxury idiot." Answered Natsume coldly.

"What… I thought…" she said disappointed.

"You thought what?" He asked smirking.

"Never mind about it…"she said turning her back from him.

Mikan was really disappointed with what he said, but unknown to her, what Natsume has said was the opposite of what he really wanted to tell her.

"_Of course idiot, I want to save money for our future, I want to have my own family, and what I wanted is for you to become the mother of my children…and to stay right beside you, my Mikan." _Natsume said in his thought.

* * *

I know I'm not that good in making stories, so it would be very helpful for me if you send your reviews. So R&R please. 


End file.
